Ahora es Hoy
by GriisleChan
Summary: Por su felicidad y remediar un viejo error, Arthur Kirkland sera capaz de escabullirse en territorio enemigo para ir en busca de alguien en especial ¿Como resultara todo? ¡Fic especial por el aniversario de la Alianza Anglo-Japonesa! One-Shot.


Hola! que tal? :D aqui vengo con el fic especial por el aniversario de estos dos~ esta vez, subiendo el dia que es! XD(de por poco no subo hoy ._. el internet me trolleo ¬¬) pero aqui esta :D es algo sencillo y corto, nada fuera de lo normal XD hecho con mucho cariño para todos los fans n_n/

espero lo disfruten~

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mio, es de Himaruya-san

**Aclaraciones**: OOC (que es lo mas seguro X'D me disculpo por eso). Realmente no se mucho sobre su estado cuando estaban en la guerra, pero por si acaso, podría considerarse un semi AU

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Ahora es Hoy**

**.**

_01.30.¿?_

Se encontraba en su oficina, sentado frente al escritorio mirando con precisión la hoja de papel que se encontraba sobre la superficie. Leía, leía y leía una y otra vez aquellas palabras que había escrito recientemente sobre la hoja, a pesar de que eran unas pocas decían mucho más que cualquier grueso libro para el... Porque era lo que realmente su corazón expresaba, lo que quería decir a gritos si fuera necesario, pero debido a la situación de aquel entonces no podía hacerlo, no estaba a su alcance. Porque ya había perdido su oportunidad hace mucho tiempo...

Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, ya lo suficientemente torturado con lo que le afligía. Estaba consciente de que todo fue su culpa, que se dejo llevar por las ambiciones y que al final rompió el lazo que los unía. Más que un simple documento, término quebrando también el corazón de quien había dicho amar durante ese tiempo, y lo sabía... No había detalle que más le doliera que ese, el haber lastimado a la persona que aun tenía la desdicha, o la mejor dicha del mundo, de seguir amando.

Estaban en plena guerra, momentos en donde en cualquier descuido podría haber un enfrentamiento, y uno de los más peligrosos. Ese detalle le hacía rabiar, ya se estaba cansando de todo eso, aun cuando él y su grupo tenían la delantera sobre sus enemigos y que era cuestión de tiempo para que se coronasen como los ganadores. Y aun así... Con tener la guerra prácticamente ganada... No estaba feliz ¿Como estarlo? ¿Si estaba destrozando aun mas, si eso era posible, a la persona que rondaba en su cabeza casi las veinticuatro horas del día? Realmente, se sentía como la persona más despreciable del mundo...

No era que le disgustaba totalmente la guerra, al contrario, su espíritu como nación estaba por los cielos cada vez que se encontraba en un campo de batalla, era la mejor manera de dar a conocer su potencial y dejar bien en claro que Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte no era como cualquier otra nación ¿Y qué mejor que derrotándolos y ganando con honores? Pero... Todo eso no tenía sentido para él un treinta de enero, el día en donde estaría de aniversario con Kiku, eso sí aun estuvieran juntos... un día como justo lo era ese…

Miro el papel de nueva cuenta, estiro una mano un tanto temblorosa hasta él y lo arrugo para proceder a lanzarlo a una zona específica del suelo de la habitación ¿Por qué tenía que mortificarse tanto? No lo sabía, pero había una sola cosa que tenía en claro… Quería que el japonés estuviera de nueva cuenta con el ¿Por qué? Porque estaba cansado de hacerle caso a su mente y aun mas a lo que los demás le decían, ahora y por esa parte, solo tomara las ordenes que su corazón le dará. El también tenía derecho a ser feliz…

Un sonido provenir desde el exterior interrumpió con sus pensamientos. Alarmado, se levanto de la silla y fue hasta la ventana, al parecer, pronto tendría que volver a luchar. Frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación en busca del resto de los aliados, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo para la batalla que se aproximaba…

**.**

Ninguno estaba consciente del tiempo transcurrido, solo sabían que eran altas horas de la noche gracias al cielo oscuro y la suave refrescante brisita que estaba presente, aproximadamente siendo las diez de la noche. El aire aun desprendía un olor a pólvora, producto de la batalla anteriormente librada, y se podía observar la destrucción de la fauna y la flora en todo el alrededor, aunque aun había una cierta parte que se encontraba intacta, parte en donde Arthur Kirkland buscaba escabullirse, aun cuando _debía_ estar descansando, sobre todo para que sus heridas sanaran, en el campamento que habían armado los aliados bastante lejos de ahí.

Buscaba algo, no, a alguien más bien. Curiosamente, desde que lo vio parado a un lado de Italia y Alemania hace ya varias horas atrás había tenido la determinación de buscarlo, de encararlo, de hacerle saber lo que seguía sintiendo ¿Y qué mejor que el mismo día de su aniversario para tal cosa? Eso, según en su cabeza, fue un golpe de suerte.

Llevaba una mano en su costado, que se encontraba vendado, y caminaba despacio aun por aquel bosque, rogando que ningún soldado de los del eje lo encontrase, en las condiciones en las que se encontraba no podría defenderse. De pronto, detuvo su andada divisando no muy lejos de donde estaba a Kiku, que al parecer hacia la guardia, con una mano sobre su katana, preparado para cualquier cosa. Arthur se quedo un momento en el mismo lugar pensando el cómo acercársele sin que se alarme, o lo mate en el intento, y si tenía suerte y lo lograba ¿Que iba a decirle? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? Preguntas incomodas llegaron a su mente en ese momento, pero ya no había marcha atrás… Había llegado muy lejos y lo más factible era terminar con lo que ya inicio.

El británico se quedo tan absorbo en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que la potencia del eje se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Vallase- le dijo una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente, fortaleciendo el agarre de su katana- No tiene ningún derecho de estar aquí, por favor no me haga tomar medidas drásticas- su voz sonaba acida. Aun cuando su deber era el atacar no lo hizo, no podía si quiera moverse, pero… ¿Por qué estaría el ingles ahí? ¿Acaso…?

El oji esmeralda abrió los ojos tan solo un poco por la sorpresa, producto de su vil descuido y al ver él como el japonés se preparada para ir en su contra, debido a que hizo caso omiso a sus palabras puesto que se quedo analizando la forma en la que le había hablado, esa forma tan… Tan dolorosa para él. Sin más, actuó por mera inercia y se le fue encima para impedir el ataque.

Ambos cayeron al verdoso pasto de manera instantánea, con Kiku debajo del británico mientras este sostenía sus brazos para evitar que le atacara. Fue un acto no pensado, el mayor lo sabía perfectamente, pero… ¿Era esa su oportunidad? Y la respuesta era afirmativa.

-¿¡Que está haciendo!? ¡Esto es jugar sucio! Estamos fuera del campo de batalla- intentaba forcejar, pero la posición en la que se encontraba no le ayudaba en nada. Estaba realmente impactado por lo que había sucedido, y porque mentir, tenía algo de miedo, no sabía con lo que el ingles podría salirle.

El rubio no respondió, solo se dedico a mirarlo fijamente con el rostro un tanto inexpresivo, sin vida alguna. Miraba directamente los ojos cafés del otro muchacho, aquellos ojos en los que muchas veces logro perderse, porque para él, a pesar de su color _ordinario_, eran los ojos más hermosos del mundo.

El asiático seguía protestando, hasta que logro detallar él como el rostro del británico estaba cada vez más cerca del suyo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, y lo peor, era que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, o mejor dicho, algo dentro de si no quería si quiera intentar algo, ya estaba consciente de lo que aquello significaba. Durante esos pocos segundos, que parecieron horas para él, sintió como el corazón iniciaba a latirle rápidamente cada vez que el rubio se aproximaba mas hasta el. Por lo menos, y para la suerte de ambos, estaban totalmente solos en ese espacio, solo acompañados por la naturaleza misma.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que los labios del mayor se posicionaran en los de Kiku, iniciando como un beso ligero que poco a poco el asiático inicio a corresponder ¿Qué más daba? Era realmente lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, pero aun así, su cuerpo se quedo de piedra y no podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo ¿Estaba en lo correcto si pensaba que era un sueño? Definitivamente, ese no era el momento para pensarlo…. Si no de vivirlo.

-Perdóname…- le susurro a escasos centímetros de su rostro luego de romper con el beso que el mismo inicio, antes de volver a besarle con cariño, dulzura y una pizca de pasión. El simple hecho de que el asiático le correspondiera le daba muchísima felicidad, eso era una buena señal.

Kiku le correspondió de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez estaba bastante shockeado y decaído por su palabra de disculpa ¿Pensaba acaso que todo había sido su culpa quizás? Era lo más seguro, pero la realidad indicaba que la culpa era de ambos, que ambos fueron los responsables de su _rompimiento_… todo por lo que sucedió en ese entonces en su entorno.

El británico volvió a separarse y soltó el agarre de una de las manos del más bajo solo para acariciar una de sus frías mejillas, frías gracias a que la brisa se había hecho más prolongada.

-Lo lamento- su voz inicio a quebrarse, temeroso aun por la reacción del otro. Puede que haya sonado muy deprimente, pero no había otra cosa que deseaba decirle en esos momentos, aparte de aquellas palaras que esa mañana había resaltado en la hoja de papel.

El peli negro cerró los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando al mismo tiempo la caricia y pensando en que hacer, o en ese caso, decir. Los abrió de nueva cuenta para encarar los ojos esmeraldas tristes y apagados.

-Arthur-san… su herida…- desvió la mirada de golpe y observo él como el costado del susodicho efectivamente sangraba, la herida se había abierto- Déjeme ayudarlo, por favor- le pidió, un tanto suplicante. Por ese momento se olvido que era del bando enemigo, hasta incluso, de que era una nación; solo podía ser Honda Kiku y nadie más.

El británico hizo caso a su pedido y se aparto, sentándose apoyando su espalda en uno de los tantos arboles presentes, así como le indicaron. Kiku tomo ciertos implementos que llevaba dentro de su saco, todo en caso de emergencias, y le trato la herida de la manera más sutil posible.

Se quedaron en silencio, en un silencio no del todo incomodo. Lo único audible era el sonido de las ramas de los arboles moverse por causa del viento y uno que otro sonido producido por ciertos animalillos.

-Esto es… -inicio a hablar el rubio, aun cuando seguían tratando su herida- Como aquella vez en la que me lastime y tú te encargaste de cuidarme- susurro, aun debatiéndose en si mencionarlo o no, pero al final termino cediendo a ese deseo. Y en efecto, aquel sucedo paso en una de sus tantas visitas a Japón en donde ocurrió un ligerísimo accidente y se lastimo el brazo derecho. Un Kiku muy preocupado le curó, mientras le regañaba un poco por su peculiar descuido- Bueno, solo que esta vez es un tanto… diferente- soltó una risita rápida bastante áspera y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

El japonés detuvo toda acción e inicio a divagar en el recuerdo ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Aun recordaba claramente aquel momento, uno de los tantos momentos que ambos vivieron. Porque si, los dos eran felices al tener la compañía del otro, se sentían queridos y apreciados por quienes eran, no habían mascaras, ni mucho menos formalidades extrañas que solo los conocidos usaban, porque ellos eran _mucho_ más que simples conocidos; eran una pareja de amantes que a pesar de todo luchaban por seguir juntos… pero todo eso se vio afectado tiempo después.

-Ya esta- anuncio una vez que termino con su tarea y regreso los implementos a su ya no tan blanco saco.

Arthur no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada hacia un punto en específico buscando las palabras adecuadas. Pero todo acabo cuando sintió él como el peli negro se apoyaba en su pecho, cansado de la lejanía que había entre ambos, y no hizo más que abrazarlo atrayéndolo aun más a su cuerpo.

Y como si sus mentes estuviesen sincronizadas, pensaron en aprovechar esa oportunidad que tenían para remediar las cosas; tal vez como naciones no podían hacerlo tan fácilmente, pero como humanos era un poco más sencillo.

-Kiku- lo llamo dulcemente luego de varios minutos- Yo…- tomo una bocanada de aire para continuar- Te prometo, no, te juro que hare hasta lo imposible para que esto cambie y podamos… podamos estar juntos- le dijo con total determinación- S-si quieres…- agrego al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, que de mentira no tenia absolutamente nada.

El menor se sonrojo levemente, pensando en que aquello era muy fácil de decir pero al momento de hacerlo realidad iba a ser muy difícil, y por eso, el lo ayudara también.

-Es imposible que no quiera- exclamo bastante bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para su acompañante, al mismo tiempo que se separada un poco del pecho del rubio y cruzaran miradas.

-Ya veo…- suspiro, aliviado- Es bueno saberlo… sobre todo en nuestro aniversario-

-¿Q-que? ¿Es H-hoy?- pregunto un tanto desconcertado cayendo en cuenta de la fecha, y si, el ingles tenía razón ese día era justamente el de su aniversario.

Arthur asintió, divertido por el desconcierto del peli negro.

-_I love you_- le dijo segundos después sonriendo satisfecho y feliz ya que todo salió hasta mejor de lo que esperaba.

El nippon se sonrojo de nueva cuenta, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba tales palabras que le hacían realmente feliz.

-Yo igual…-

Volvieron a besarse y luego abrazarse, aun estado en la misma posición. Y después de un largo rato, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**.**

Faltaba aproximadamente una hora para el amanecer, Arthur y Kiku estaban despiertos, listos para regresar cada uno a su campamento correspondiente. Se despidieron, recalcando lo que habían jurado la noche anterior, y se fueron por caminos distintos con la esperanza y determinación de regresar todo a la normalidad, no solo por su propia felicidad, sino también por el bien del mundo mismo, ya había sido suficiente guerra…

**.**

**.**

_-Extra-_

_01.30.13_

El sonido del timbre interrumpió con su quehacer, se quito el delantal que hace unos momentos usaba y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Al llegar, la abrió y se topo directamente con diversas flores, exactamente rosas rojas y unas que otras en blanco. Obviamente, sabia de quien venía porque era nada más ni nada menos que un treinta de enero, el día de su aniversario con Arthur. Dejo pasar a la persona que lo traía para que lo colocase en una de las mesitas.

-Disculpe ¿Cuánto le debo?- le pregunto, pensando que el joven era de los mensajeros de la floristería ya que iba uniformado y todo. Aun así, no había visto su rostro en ningún momento.

-Un beso- le respondió quitándose la gorra y revelando sus rubios cabellos. Kiku se sorprendió por un momento al descubrir que era el ingles, para luego reír levemente, pues era algo que en ningún momento se espero_- Happy Anniversary_- sonrío de lado y se acerco hasta el asiático para recibir su paga, que gustosamente este le dio… Hasta mucho más de lo que había pedido, pero esa es otra historia.

Al final, había sido una idea original la de Arthur ¡Si que valió la pena todas esas horas que paso frente a la computadora para conseguir una linda y original manera de sorprender a Kiku en su aniversario! Eso sí, el no podía enterarse de eso, le daba un poquito de vergüenza.

**.**

**.**

* * *

****Y eso fue todo~ XD Que tal?

bue~ espero lo hayan disfrutado, asi como yo disfrute escribiendo w todo sea por celebrar este gran dia XD! que casi se acaba por cierto u_u

Algun comentario, ya saben en donde dejarlo :'D

Gracias por leer~


End file.
